Use of various woodwind instruments, such as flutes, is known. Flutes often include keys composed of multiple pieces requiring laborious silver solder operations to construct each key. Flutes also include keys with closure devices such as springs to urge the keys into an open or closed position over their respective finger holes. On the modern flute, a majority of the keys are normally open and only two are normally closed. Using conventional springs, the NC keys present a problem because the tension on the springs diminishes as the key closes. Using four magnets, the instant design can tailor the force so that the tension increases as the key closes. The closure devices typically exhibit decreased closing force as the keys close over their respective finger holes which can result in poor and/or slow seals over the finger holes. Additionally, many woodwind instruments such as flutes and clarinets include keys operated from only one side of the instrument, thereby limiting effective playing of the instrument. Also, some lightweight woodwind instruments include vaulted bridges constructed of silver and brass which sacrifice strength in order to remain low in weight. Furthermore, many woodwind instruments require separate posts to be added to the instrument body in order to mount axles for keys. There is a need for both improvements to woodwind instruments and developments to improve the manufacture of woodwind instruments